Songfics
by NotTooEmo
Summary: This is where I will put all of the songfics I write.
1. All I Wanted

**This is my first song fic EVAR!**

**The song is All I wanted by Michelle Branch**

**Hope you Enjoy :)**

**A.N. : This story is made up of a few different scenario's so, trying to link them together will probably only make it confusing.**

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And i got swept away_

Cat envies Jade. She likes how no matter what happens, Jade doesn't seem to care.

Cat tries hard to act like she doesn't care when people tease her but she finds itdifficult.

"Jade?" Cat says."What do you want?" Jade replies trying to remain calm, so doesn't get angry at Cat.

"How do not care about what people say about you?"

"Because people are stupid and I could care less about their opinions."

"But doesn't it make you sad. How do you block out all of those emotions?"

"When you've been through what I've been through it's me."

_I didn't that it was so cold and_

_You needed someone to show you the way_

_So I took your hand and_

_We figured out that_

_When the tide comes_

_I'd take you away_

Jade and Cat were driving, basking in their own silence. Listening to nothing but the breeze passing their ears. Cat spots Jade's hand rest on the gear shift and places her own tan hand atop the pale one.

"Jade?" Cat says.

Jade smiles at Cat,"Yeah?"

"One day, I want us to drive away and never come back."

"Why?"

"So I can be with you forever."

Jade smiles as wide as her muscles will let her and intertwines her fingers into Cat's.

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

Cat lies on the floor bleeding rapidly after being stabbed. Jade crosses the dark alley and kneels next to Cat. "Cat! Cat!" She calls out causing Cat to blink her eyes open, Cat smiles weakly and Jade grabs her hand. "Talk about the wrong place at the wrong time."Cat says trying to bring some kind of light to the scenario. Jade tries to speak but is too in shock, so Cat continues to speak, "Jadey...I love you." By now Jade is sobbing uncontrollably and holding onto Cat for dear life. "I love you too, Cat." Jade manages to get out. Cat's smile drops and her grip on Jade's hand loosens. "No! Cat, No!" Jade screams shaking Cat furiously as if to shake the life back into her. Jade finally lets go and stands up, slowly. Through her tears, which are blurring her vision, she walks over and picks up a bottle from off of the ground, breaks it on a nearby wall, walks back over to Cat's body, and puts the glass to her neck. She picks up Cat's cold hand and pulls the sharp, cold glass across her neck and falling to face Cat. Jade stares into her eyes and slowly pulls her eyelids down, before closing her own. Jade hears sirens approaching in the distance justs a she slowly slips into a state of unconsciousness.

_I'm sinking slowly_

_So hurry hold me_

_You're hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

_Please can you tell me?_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

**I feel like this was a good place to stop writing because to rest of the song confuses me. **

**BTW this is just my analysis of the song. Different people get different visions, i guess.**


	2. 1234

**Song- 1234 by Plain White T's**

"Hey Vega." Jade shouted across the Asphalt Cafe carrying an accoustic guitar.

"Hey West." Tori replied as Jade sat next to her, draping her pale arm over the tan shoulder.

"You remember how you said that I would never be able to find a song that shows how much I love you?"

"No, but I remember you saying there was no song on Earth that shows how much you love me."

"Yeah, Yeah. Well I found one. Wanna hear it?" Jade says taking her arm away and adjusting the guitar on her lap.

"Yeah, of course I do."

Jade sits on the table in front of Tori and begins playing.

_1-2-1-2-3-4_

_Give me more loving than I've ever had_  
><em>Make it all better when I'm feeling sad<em>  
><em>Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not<em>  
><em>Make it feel good when it hurts so bad<em>  
><em>Never get mad<em>  
><em>I'm so glad I found you<em>  
><em>I love being around you<em>  
><em>You make it easy<em>

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_  
><em>There's only<em>  
><em>ONE thing<em>  
><em>TWO do<em>  
><em>THREE words<em>  
><em>FOUR you...<em>  
><em>I love you<em>  
><em>There's only<em>  
><em>ONE way<em>  
><em>TWO say<em>  
><em>Those THREE words<em>  
><em>And that's what I'll do...<em>  
><em>I love you<em>

_Give me more loving from the very start_  
><em>Piece me back together when I fall apart<em>  
><em>Tell me things you never even tell our other friends<em>  
><em>Make it feel good when it hurts so bad<em>  
><em>The best that I've had<em>  
><em>And I'm so glad I found you<em>  
><em>I love being around you<em>  
><em>You make it easy<em>

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_  
><em>There's only<em>  
><em>ONE thing<em>  
><em>TWO do<em>  
><em>THREE words<em>  
><em>FOUR you...<em>  
><em>I love you<em>  
><em>There's only<em>  
><em>ONE way<em>  
><em>TWO say<em>  
><em>Those THREE words<em>  
><em>And that's what I'll do...<em>  
><em>I love you<em>  
><em>I love you<em>

By now there is a crowd around them so Tori sits on the table next to Jade so she can sing with her.

***Tori in parenthesis***

_You make it easy_  
><em>It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4<em>  
><em>There's only<em>  
><em>ONE thing (one)<em>  
><em>TWO do (two)<em>  
><em>THREE words (three)<em>  
><em>FOUR you... (four)<em>  
><em>(I love you) I love you<em>  
><em>There's only<em>  
><em>ONE way (one)<em>  
><em>TWO say (two)<em>  
><em>Those THREE words (three)<em>  
><em>And that's what I'll do...<em>  
><em>I love you (I love you)<em>  
><em>I love you (I love you)<em>  
><em>1-2-3-4<em>  
><em>I love you<em>  
><em>I love you (I love you)<em>

The two finish the song and stare into eachothers eyes as the students that surrounded them begin to applaud. They both smile and lean in to kiss eachother. As their lips meet the student whoop and cheer before walking away to continue what they were doing.

"I love you too, Jade."

**Second songfic= Complete **

**I really love this song and if you've never heard you should unbury yourself an go listen to it**


	3. fast car

_You got a fast car_

_I want a ticket to anywhere_

_Maybe we can make a deal_

_Maybe together we can get somewhere_

_Any place is better_

_Starting from zero got nothing to lose_

_Maybe we'll make something_

_But me myself I got nothing to prove_

_You got a fast car_

_I've got a plan to get us outta here_

_I been working at the convience store_

_Managed to save jast a little bit money_

_We won't have to drive too far_

_Just cross the border and into the city_

_You and I canboth get jobs_

_And finally see what it means to be living_

Jade is speeding down the road going 10 mph over the speed limit. She pulls up in Cat's driveway and runs up to the door, frantically knocking on it. It takes a while but Cat's brother finally operns the door. Jade rushes past him and sees Cat sitting in a chair in the living room.

"Cat! I'm sorry." Cat looks down, trying to ignore Jade. "It wasn't what it looked like, I promise"

"Really, because it looked like you were naked in bed with Beck." Jade looked down at the floor then, back up to Cat.

"I'm sorry, please let me explain." Cat quietly sits up and leans back, expectantly.

"Well," Jade begins "I was just going to see him and he came on to me and...and there's only so much I can do. Please Cat, please, forgive me."

Cat looks at Jade and forces out. "I...I don't know if I can, Jade."

Jade falls to her knee and makes eye contact with Cat, her emerald green eyes meeting chocolately brown ones. Jade slowaly moves forward and let's her lips capture Cat's. Cat hesitates at first but eventually gives in and kisses back.

"Cat?" Jade purrs.

"Hmmm?"

"You remember whene we were younger and we promised eachother we'd run away together?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How does Canada sound to you?"

"Canada?"

"Yep."

"We don't have the money to got to Canada, Jade." Jade pulls back and grabs her wallet and show Cat a stack of paychecks."Jade where did you get these?"

"I got a job."

"What?"

"I've been planning this trip for a long time."

Jade, I-"

"Cat please, we can go to Canada and both get jobs and we'll be happy together, forever."

_You see my old man's got a problem_

_He live with a bottle that's the way it is_

_He says his body's to old for working_

_I say his body's to young to look like his_

_MY mama went off and left him_

_She wanted more from life than he could give_

_I said somebody's gotta take care of him_

_So I quit school and that's what I did_

_You got a fast car_

_But is it fast enough so we can fly away_

_We gotta make a decision_

_Leave tonight or live and die this way._

Cat and Jade are in Jade's room. Cat is helping pack her bags

"What is is Cat?" Jade says sensing Cat's eyes on her.

"Jade, why do I never get to meet your parents?"

"Parent no 's' and you already know my mom left"

"Well why don't you ever talk about them?"

"I just don't talk them, that's all."

"But why?"

"It's complicated."

"Please!"

"Cat!"

"Jade, please!" Cat says pouting. Jade sighs and plops down of the bed.

"Ok, well, my dad always went to the bar after work and when he came home he would always yell at my mom in a drunken rage. Eventually, my mom got tired with him and left. My dad spent all of his money, the little we had, at the bar. Soon, we couldn't even afford food so I had to drop out of school and I got a full time job."

"So where's your dad now?"

"Probably out drinking...or dead, I haven't really seen him in a few days. But, my money keeps disappearing so..." Jade gestures with her as if to say'you know how this ends'.

_I remember we were driving, driving in your car_

_Speeding so fast I felt like I was drunk_

_And the City lights played out before us_

_And your arm felt nice wrapped around my shoulder_

_And I, I had a feeling that I belonged_

_And I, I had a feeling I could be someone_

Jade and Cat finally reached the border, and passed with a warm welcome. They drive through the city zoom by them. Jade turns and wraps her arm around Cat's shoulder. Cat loved moments like these when nothing matters and everything feels right.

_You got a fast car_

_We go cruisin' entertain ourselves_

_You still ain't got a job_

_I work in the market as a checkout girl_

_I know things'll get better_

_You'll find work and I'll get promoted_

_We'll move out of the shelter_

_Buy a big house and live in the suburbs_

Cat comes home after a long day at work, to Jade sitting on the couch looking through the newspaper.

"Any luck?" Cat says startling Jade, who is deep in thought.

"None yet." Jade sighs

"It's fine."

"Not it's not fine. I feel bad having you spend all of your money on our furniture and our food and our rent and our-!"

"Jade calm down, you're turning red." Cat smiles and kisses Jade on the cheek.

"Cat, I promise things will get better, once I find a job."

"And get promoted to manager and we'll be rich and get a big house and have babies."

"Babies?" Jade scoffs.

"Yep, a little boy and a little girl, and we'll name them Chloe and Cade."

Jade lets her head fall back "Cade...really"

"Yup it's our names put together"

"I realized" Jade laughed, the smiled "I like it."

"Really?" Cat squeals.

"Yeah its cute."

_You got a fast car_

_And I got a job theat pays all our bills_

_You stay out drinking late at the bar_

_See more of your friends than you do your kids_

_I'd always hoped for better_

_Thought maybe together you and me would find it_

_I got no plans I ain't going nowhere_

_So take your fast car and keep on driving_

_You got a fast car_

_But is it fast enough so you can fly away_

_YOu gotta make a decision_

_Leave tonight or live and die this way_

A 25 year old Cat is sitting in the living room looking through a stack of bills. "Ugh," Cat groans "water, gas, electricity, cable." Cat, frustrated, throws the papers on the table and leans back on the couch. She becomes alert when she hears keys jingling on the other side of the front door. She watches as Jade stumbles in, closes the door and looks at her. She knows Jade is drunk from the way she is swaying back and forth. Cat stands, remembering the last time Jade came home drunk she doesn't want to be sitting down, and takes a half step back.

"The kids asleep?" Jade slurs.

"Uh, yeah. I just put them to bed."

"Oh"

"You're drunk." Cat states.

"Only a little." Jade say taking a step forward, making Cat take one back.

"You're acting just like your dad used to." With that Jade charged toward Cat.

"Don't you ever compare me to that asshole!" Jade yells.

"Be quiet, Jade."

"Don't tell me to fucking be quiet!"

"Jade-" Jade hits Cat making her fall to the ground. Jade kneels down and looks at Cat. After hearing a slight creaking in the hallway, Jade looks up seeing her two children looking down at her. She remember back to when she was young and it was her looking fro the hallway at her dad hovering over her mom. Jade stands up, turns around, and walks out of the house.

Jade I can't put up with this to much longer. You're hurting our kids, you're hurting me...you're hurting yourself."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be around."

"You're leaving me?"

"I'm sorry Jade. I love you but, you've become a hazard to our family. I want you gone tonight."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I understand. But, I promise, I'll get better and I'll come back... If you'd like that?"

"I would."


End file.
